


Long live the King

by soul_bonnie



Series: Kurz und schmerzlos [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, BotFA spoilers - Freeform, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_bonnie/pseuds/soul_bonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone asked for “Thorin in his last moments, thinking Kili is still alive”. Because that person hates me.</p></blockquote>





	Long live the King

* * *

  

The world around him grew dimmer and for only a moment, Thorin felt the impulse to fight, not to let go of the home he had won back. But then he saw Erebor’s throne before him and upon it Kili: proud, strong, shining brighter than any gem, this laughing child, his sister-son.  
With a heart made light, he let go and it felt like falling into the eternal sky.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for “Thorin in his last moments, thinking Kili is still alive”. Because that person hates me.


End file.
